


The One Where The Author Attempted Het

by Bam4Me



Series: Attempted Het [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dom!Allison, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Mommy Kink, Oral, Sorry Not Sorry, facesitting, kind of, mentions, sub!Stiles, things happened in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler Alert: It did not work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where The Author Attempted Het

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.

"We should totally do a porno." Allison looked up from her laptop and narrowed her eyes at Stiles' suggestion.

"Um, honey, I'm pretty sure that is the worst idea ever. What if one of our friends found it?"

Stiles shrugged, flopping into the spot next to her on their couch, naked except for underwear and cuddling right up to her.

Horny then, time to put the laptop away for now.

"Um, I think Scott would like it at the least. Derek and Peter are kind of perverts. Peter probably passed on the pervert gene to Malia... Maybe Kira would find it interesting and would join us-"

Stiles yelped a little as Allison gripped the hair in the back of his head and bodily dragged him forward, sealing their mouths wetly, making him relax and moan into her mouth right away.

She pulled away again, watching his eyes droop and pulling him into her lap, one thigh on either side of hers. She looked down at the now spread out crotch of Stiles' underwear and smirked at the wet spot on it, using her fingers to play with the edges before lightly sliding up and down the wetness, making Stiles buck up into her with a breathy moan.

"How about this," she leaned in, sealing their lips together once more and smiling when Stiles bodily pressed himself forward, trying to get more of her hands and mouth. "I eat you out until you no longer know your own name and you soak the couch, something that you hate cleaning just to remind you, and we talk about making a porno when you're too sensitive to even be touched. How about that?"

Stiles thought it over for a minute. "Um... what about the bed? That's easier to clean. Much less complaining from the were's if they come over too."

Allison rolled her eyes a little at that. "I'm pretty sure the only place they're not afraid to sit in here is the kitchen."

Stiles shrugged a little. "Can't have sex in there. We would break the table if one of us got a little too enthusiastic."

She pressed two fingers into Stiles' clit over the panties with a smirk, watching him shakily moan and buck into her hand, "You're the enthusiastic one, love. I just like watching you fall apart."

Stiles shakily pushed his clit into her hand again, looking desperate and flushed. "Well, hat if I wanna watch you fall apart?"

Allison smile was turning scary. Like the smile she got when Stiles was going to regret letting her have control right now very much. "Well, you could try, but sometimes Mommy just gets her way you know. Nothing you can do about that. Remember, girls are the head of my house for a reason."

Stiles hummed, grinding into her fingers. "Hmm, I was going to make a joke about giving head, but my brain isn't working right now. My panties need to be off, or at least around one of my feet, like five minutes ago."

"Five minutes ago you were in another room. Couldn't do it yourself?"

Stiles grinned at her, all teeth and mischievous. "I didn't want to seem to forward Alli. You know I'm rather shy and all."

She snorted, pushing him off of her lap and next to her on the couch, tugging at the hem of Stiles underwear, making him lift up for her fingers. "Which is why last week you told me that if I fisted you, you would make me pancakes for a week."

"Yup, I was too shy to just tell you to do it, so I bargained for it. Besides, I didn't back out on my word, did I?"

She smiled at the slick looking hole and hard red nub now that his panties were off and on the floor. "No you did not." Stiles yelped when she suddenly moved in, licking from hole to clit, making him clench one hand into her hair and moan.

His girl was very good with her mouth.

Stiles moaned as she went right to it, one hand still in her hair and the other fisting the backrest cushions on the couch, spreading his legs easily so one was bent up towards his body, foot resting precariously on the edge of the couch and the other slung over Allison's shoulder.

She smiled into his pussy when he arched up into her again and sealed her lips around his clit, sucking until she felt light spasming from his thigh muscles as he tried to position himself at a better angle to get his her tongue back to work.

"Mmm, Mommy tongue now!"

She smirked up at him from her spot, licking up his clit slowly and watching him toss his head back against the backrest with a long drawn out moan. "Hmm, not sure you deserve that yet baby. Maybe once you've had orgasm number one Mommy will let you be a little more demanding."

She ignored her own words when she went back though, licking from his hole up, letting her tongue flicker on all of his most sensitive spots before plunging the muscle into Stiles' twitching pussy, moaning herself at the wetness that gushed out into her mouth at the attention.

Her baby was always most sensitive on the inside, loving getting fucked and fisted and tongued as long as the attention was all on his hole, spasming around whatever Mommy decided to give him and begging her not to go even after he was too sensitive to go on.

"Please then? Please Mommy give me your tongue!" he moaned at her tongue flickering further into him, her mouth pressing right up against him as she went as deep into his hole as she could. Stiles gasped when a single finger found it's way next to the tongue, pressing right on that perfect spot that never failed to make him scream at just the feeling. "Oh yeah, just like that Mommy."

He trailed off, looking dazed and moaning at her hands. A powerful suck to his clit had him moan, arching up into her mouth again and pant, his stomach heaving at the feeling when she added another finger into him, smirking at his screaming when she pressed both fingers down on his g-spot. Stiles just looked down at her dazed and so, so very close to cumming on Mommy's fingers.

"You gonna come for Mommy baby?"

Stiles gasped when she pushed down into his g-spot again, one hand fisted in her hair trying to guild her mouth back to his entrance. "Yeah, if you would just get back in me that would be great though. Would really help things along you know."

She sighed, sitting up a little and slid her fingers out, making Stiles whine out an apology towards her and try spreading his legs wider, hoping it would tempt her into replacing them again. "What has Mommy said Stiles? That you can be demanding?"

"After my first orgasm."

"Good boy. Now," she grabbed under his thighs, one per hand and quickly pulled him over to the edge of the couch, smiling when it put the boy's pussy right next to her mouth, "just be a good boy for a little longer and maybe Mommy will let you have her fist later. If you're good that is."

Stiles' head thumped back against the cushions, pushing himself upwards into her when she slid two fingers back into him, quickly adding a third and sucked hard once on his clit.

"Okay, I can do that. Oh!" He arched up into her mouth when it started licking at his opening, sucking up all the slick he'd gushed since she last had her mouth there. "Mommy, please make me come though, I'm so close right now."

She smiled at his clit again, moving back down to his hole so she could get her tongue back into him. Her free hand went up to the top of his pussy, pressing two fingers to his clit and putting pressure on it while her mouth sucked as much cum out of his little hole as she could.

"Okay baby, Mommy is gonna press on your fun spot now, and when she does, I want you to clench down and try your hardest to come for me okay?" She looked up at the heaving tummy sitting in front of her and pressed a kiss to his clit while she waited for a reply.

"Kay Mommy." She smiled at him, diving right back to his little entrance with a smile, pushing down on his clit and up at his g-spot at the same time, smiling when he clenched around her fingers and tongue, legs spasming around her shoulders while he screamed again, liquid gushing out into her mouth and hole twitching. She didn't let up on his clit until she felt it go soft under her fingers and gently pried them away from the sensitive little place.

"Um, Mommy? Think you ate my brain too..."

She laughed and stood up from the floor, watching her boy watch her while she slowly stripped her shirt and sweats off. Stiles twitched a little more and grasped the side of the couch to help himself sit up in front of her and smiled when he watcher her quickly shuck her own panties.

"Now, it's Mommy's turn isn't it?"

Stiles smiled at her, pushing Stiles back down to lay flat on the couch and straddling his chest, that perfect little pussy sitting so close to his face he could smell the soap she used and see slick dripping down. 

"Hmm... I guess if I have to..."

**Author's Note:**

> Overall, I am not displeased with these results...
> 
> Okay, so, as some of you from my tumblr(s) know, I’m having some financial troubles right now, and really need to move out of the town I’m living in. I’m physically unable to work at this altitude because of medical issues, and really could use some assistance. I’m pretty much desperate at this point.
> 
> I have three things right now though. One is a gofundme at (http://www.gofundme.com/y939hk8g) where you can donate. But, I’ve found that people with paypal are having trouble donating to it, so I found one that I’m pretty sure does paypal at youcaring (http://www.youcaring.com/ashley-white-389977) 
> 
> Now, since I’ve had a few offers, I’ve also made an amazon wishlist at (http://www.amazon.com/gp/registry/wishlist/?ie=UTF8&cid=A9UJHN6GUX2LD) if you would like to buy something that would help my stress levels instead. Or if you just get off on the idea of me getting off on something you bought me. That sounds like fun too. Anyways, my birthday is September 2, if you want to gift me with either money or fun, and I really would appreciate either.
> 
> Anyways, as repayment for the help (or fun) I have decided to offer in turn, fanfictions (or negotiable if you have another idea that I can go through with) with your choice of pairing, kink, prompt, fandom, everything within reason (nothing triggering, and nothing that I don’t know of.) If this is a bad offer for you, like I said, I can easily do something else if it’s also within reason.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, any help is appreciated.


End file.
